Hallucination
Hallucination (pl. Halucynacja) – czternasta piosenka z musicalu The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World i jego wersji poprawionej. Była śpiewana przez Sebastiana Michaelisa. Była to główna piosenka musicalu. Yūya Matsushita wydał pełną wersję piosenki na piątym singlu YOU. Słowa: Mori Yukinojō Kompozycja: Jin Nakamura Słowa |-|Kanji = 欺くには 遅すぎて 囁くには 愚かすぎて その想いを月に映し 夜を渡る 人はみんな 絶望の カゴの中で 暮らす小鳥 誰かが鍵壊さないと 飛べない 触れてすぐに 剥がす唇 これは妄想 いつもの妄想 波のように 抱き寄せられて 運命が崩れゆく音を聞く 絡めながら 迷う指先 それは罪?それとも罠? 氷だった 胸の炎が 溶けだして燃えだして瞳(め)を閉じる 何度も見た妄想 でも今夜は… |-|Rōmaji = Azamuku ni wa ososugite Sasayaku ni wa orokasugite Sono omoi wo tsuki ni utsushi yoru wo wataru Hito wa minna zetsubou no Kago no naka de Kurasu kotori Dareka ga kagi kowasanai to tobenai Furete sugu ni hagasu kuchibiru Kore wa yume itsumo no yume Nami no you ni dakiyoserarete Unmei ga kuzureyuku oto wo kiku Karame nagara mayou yubisaki Sore wa tsumi? Soretomo wana? Koori datta mune no honoo ga Tokedashite moedashite me wo tojiru Nando mo mita yume Demo kon'ya wa... |-|Polskie tłumaczenie = Za późno na udawanie, Zbyt nierozsądny byłby szept, Pozbyłem się uczuć i podróżowałem pod osłoną nocy. Wszyscy ludzie są ptakami Uwięzionymi w klatce rozpaczy. Nie wzlecą, póki ktoś nie wyłamie zamka. Dotyk ust i ich zniknięcie, To tylko sen, zwyczajna iluzja. Zbliżam się niczym fala, Słyszę odgłos kruszącego się przeznaczenia. Palce plączą się i błądzą. Czy to grzech? Albo pułapka? Niegdyś zamrożony ogień w mojej piersi Topnieje i zaczyna płonąć, ja zamykam oczy. Widziałem tę iluzję wiele razy, Ale dziś jest... Pełna wersja |-|Kanji = 欺くには 遅すぎて 囁くには 愚かすぎて その想いを月に映し 夜を渡る 人はみんな 絶望の カゴの中で 暮らす小鳥 誰かが鍵壊さないと 飛べない 触れてすぐに 剥がす唇 これは妄想(ゆめ) いつもの妄想(ゆめ) 波のように 抱き寄せられて 運命が崩れゆく音を聞く 何度も見た妄想(ゆめ) でも今夜は… 白か黒か 決めるより 求めあって 失うより 哀しくても今の方が 不幸じゃない 輪廻という マヤカシを 信じるなら せめて次は 傷が痛む季節のない 異国(どこか)で 絡めながら 迷う指先 それは罪?それとも罠? 氷だった 胸の炎が 溶けだして燃えだして瞳(め)を閉じる 何度も見た妄想(ゆめ) でも今夜は…. 妄想(ゆめ)じゃないことを 戻れないことを 二人知ってしまった 怖れていたもの それはきっと 待ち焦がれた光が 造る影 触れてすぐに 剥がす唇 そしてまた そっと触れて 波のように 抱きしめあって 運命が崩れゆく音を聞く 絡めながら 迷う指先 それは罪? それとも罠? 氷だった 胸の炎が 溶けだして燃えだして瞳(め)を閉じる 何度も見た妄想(ゆめ) でも今夜は… |-|Rōmaji = azamuku ni wa ososugite sasayaku ni wa orokasugite sono omoi wo tsuki ni utsushi yoru wo wataru hito wa minna zetsubou no KAGO no naka de kurasu kotori dareka ga kagi kowasanai to tobenai furete sugu ni hagasu kuchibiru kore wa yume itsumo no yume* nami no you ni dakiyoserarete unmei ga kuzureyuku oto wo kiku nando mo mita yume demo konya wa... shiro ka kuro ka kimeru yori motomeatte ushinau yori kanashikute mo ima no hou ga fukou ja nai rinne to iu MAYAKASHI wo shinjiru nara semete tsugi wa kizu ga itamu kisetsu no nai dokoka de karamenagara mayou yubisaki sore wa tsumi? sore to mo wana? koori datta mune no honoo ga tokedashite moedashite me wo tojiru nando mo mita yume demo konya wa… yume ja nai koto wo modorenai koto wo futari shitte shimatta osoreteita mono sore wa kitto machi kogareta hikari ga tsukuru kage furete sugu ni hagasu kuchibiru soshite mata sotto furete nami no you ni dakishimeatte unmei ga kuzureyuku oto wo kiku karame nagara mayou yubisaki sore wa tsumi? sore to mo wana? koori datta mune no honoo ga tokedashite moedashite me wo tojiru nando mo mita yume demo konya wa… en:Hallucination Kategoria:Piosenki z musicali